Dibella's Cure for Loneliness
by Strigi
Summary: With Vittoria Vici dead, robbing her house of valuables should prove to be no problem for the Dragonborn. Except, Vittoria's house is not empty. Fem!Dragonborn/Aquillius Aeresius


If one lived in Skyrim, the engagement of Vittoria Vici and Asgeir Snow-Shod was an event famously heard of and celebrated. It was no secret that it was an attempt of bridging the tensions between Imperials and Stormcloaks. Everything had to go perfectly.

If one lived in Solitude, the companionship Vittoria Vici sought after was an entirely different story altogether.

Despite her engagement, the cousin of the emperor openly lived with one Aquillius Aeresius, an Imperial noble much like Vittoria. When she had been uprooted from Cyrodiil, she had dragged Aquillius with her.

Then again, he didn't put up much of a fight. Sleeping with the emperor's cousin certainly had its _perks_.

The people of Solitude wondered if Lady Vittoria would cast Aquillius out after she was married. Then again, it would come no surprise if Asgeir remained in Riften. It was a political marriage after all.

Only, tragedy struck. Lady Vittoria was murdered, by the Dark Brotherhood no less.

Her body was interred in the Hall of the Dead. Asgeir returned to Riften mad with grief and drink. The Temple took in mourners for the following weeks. Eventually the emperor followed his cousin into Arkay's wing.

But deaths, even the death of nobility were not events celebrated eternally. Vittoria became the whispered prayer and blessing in services and in passing. Tamriel continued on without her.

Many weeks later, after the Dragonborn had defeated Alduin and settled the Civil War once and for all, she returned to her home at Proudspire Manor, a house gifted to her as Thane of Solitude. She was the protector of Skyrim, and although Skyrim was not finished with her—what with the rising of vampires now—she decided it was time for a rest, even if the reprieve only last for a night.

Her husband would be waiting for her, patiently as always. A smile touched her lips at the thought. By gods, she was exhausted.

She reached her door just as candlelights were being extinguished. A moment's hesitation made her pause before entering her home and it brought a chill across her neck, as if someone were watching her. Her experience had long since taught her to not ignore such feelings, so she glanced behind at the walkway that connected Vittoria Vici's old house and hers.

There was a hearthfire burning inside, and the Dragonborn remembered how the house was not empty, even with its owner dead. Aquillius remained there, and she assumed Vittoria left the house to him in her will. She also wondered what Aquillius did with himself. She thought he would have returned to Cyrodiil, but then she remembered Vittoria's old position over the East Empire Trading Company. Aquillius must have taken over that, and that was how he was supporting himself.

But Aquillius was no concern of hers, so she entered Proudspire Manor, rekindling the flame in her cheeks as she hungrily returned to her husband. Her steward excused herself to the Winking Skeever to give them privacy.

Afterward, when sweating bare backs were tangled in the sheets, there was a furious knocking at the door. Onmund cursed the fact that Jordis has left and was about to get up to answer the door when she pushed him back to the bed by his shoulder.

"I'll get it," she told him firmly. There was no room for argument; any visitor they had would come for the Dragonborn. Onmund made a noise of protest when she rose from the bed completely naked. She stopped and wrapped a blanket around herself for him before going to the door.

It was a courier from the Thieves' Guild who only said, "From Brynjolf," when he handed her the letter.

She waited to open it until she returned to bed with Onmund. By then, the blanket around her front had fallen slack, and her husband's eyes trailed the curves of her breasts greedily. When he saw her breaking the letter's seal he asked who it was from.

"From Brynjolf," she said, echoing the courier's words.

Onmund threw himself on his back and scowled an expression he usually reserved for portraying jealousy. She laughed at him and tapped his nose.

"Don't be silly. I haven't seen him for years," she said, though it wasn't entirely true. She always visited Brynjolf every time she passed through Riften, which was frequent as she checked on things with the Guild. Which was becoming more frequent as she traveled to Dawnguard with the vampire threat. But Onmund didn't need to know such things.

The letter was a job offer. With Vittoria Vici dead, Brynjolf believed her valuables were left mostly unguarded. With her house beside Vittoria's, the Dragonborn was the perfect thief for the job.

She sighed and tucked the letter away. She did not share her crimes with Onmund, though she knew he suspected them. When Vittoria Vici had been initially murdered, she didn't return to Solitude for weeks until the rabble finally calmed down.

Onmund knew, as everyone, the Dragonborn was capable of great things, good or bad. There was no controlling it.

So she pushed the job to the back of her mind as she mounted her husband for the second time that night.

* * *

"_Stop_."

The trouble had not been breaking in. The trouble lie within guessing Aquillius's schedule. She knew he had his job with the trading company and he mostly went there during the day. The problem was guessing which day.

And obviously she had guessed wrong.

"Turn around," he instructed.

She hadn't even stolen anything yet. She managed to open the door, which wasn't even locked, and pass through the entranceway. He was sitting against the wall just next to it. She wouldn't have seen him, but he could see her.

"I said _turn around_," he repeated.

She did as she was told, holding her hands up in a gesture of peace. To her surprise, Aquillius didn't look suspicious, only surprised and curious. She sized him up, taking in his well-groomed appearance and dark hair and olive toned skin was telling of an Imperial. She knew him to be hardworking and had heard he had an affinity for mead. Perhaps the mead was the only thing that kept him in Skyrim. He seemed so out of place.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She was a master of lying. "We're neighbors," she pointed out to him. That wasn't a lie.

He tilted his head to consider her a moment. "Yes, I've seen you walking through the causeway."

She paused at this. The only time she walked through the causeway was during ungodly hours. He must have been spying on her during those late nights. An idea came to her. "Yes, I've just returned home after some business. I had heard about Lady Vici's death and knew you still lived here. I wanted to see how you were."

"See how I am?" he repeated.

It was a stretch, she knew, considering Vittoria died a while ago now. "Yes, I'm not in Solitude very much these days."

Something akin to recognition flashed through his eyes and he sized her up, looking up and down her frame. "Yes, I remember. You're the Dragonborn. The Dragonborn must be busy these days."

She smiled, allowing a bit of intrigue to enter her expression, and she lowered her arms. "Not too busy to check up on neighbors. Were you close to Vittoria?"

Of course he was, everyone knew how close they were. But he continued with the conversation. "Very close. We grew up together."

She pulled down at the neck of her dress and stepped closer to him. "I'm very sorry. You must be very lonely now."

Aquillius's eyes caught her movement, and he stared unwaveringly at the newly exposed cleavage. It wasn't much, but enough to offer invitation. "I'd rather not speak of Vittoria now. It still hurts."

She kneeled before him, keeping her face innocent as she placed her hands on his knees. "I'm sorry. I won't talk about it if it bothers you. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Help?" His voice stuck in his throat.

"I can help you forget about her, for now." Her fingers trailed on the inside of his thigh.

Aquillius put up no resistance. When the firelight reflected fully in his eyes, she knew he was ready to forget about Vittoria.

But he had his conditions. He led her to the bedroom—which was fine for her, because that was where Vittoria kept her gold and jewels.

And he had to ask, "I thought you had a husband."

"I have one husband that I love," she answered, slipping her dress from her shoulders. It fell limply to the floor and she stepped out of it, naked. "And many friends that I offer comfort to." She paused as he unbuttoned his shirt. She stroked his member through his pants. "Besides, I believe Vittoria was due a husband too once."

Aquillius shook his head. There was no Vittoria now. There was him and her for the moment. And when he joined her in nakedness, she took him into her mouth and suckled like an infant. He groaned and gripped at her hair, falling back onto the bed as he shuddered.

She teased him with her tongue while she hovered on him, but Aquillius, deft for an Imperial, pushed himself on top of her in a single movement.

She quickly learned that, while she usually topped Onmund, the magic between Aquillius and Vittoria was that, for once, an Imperial noblewoman was pushed below.

He rocked his hips while he was still in her mouth, but soon he had enough of that and groped around to test her wetness and her warmth. When he felt that she was ready for him, he removed himself from her mouth and entered below.

She gasped at his entrance and arched her back to meet him. Her breasts met his mouth, and his tongue traced across a nipple.

Aquillius grunted and turned her on her stomach, where he took her from behind.

There was a sharp breath, and she noted ruefully that Aquillius had not bedded anyone after Vittoria, for it did not take him long. It was a pity, because he performed artfully.

They sank on the mattress, still as one, and he pressed her back into him. He waited for his panting to subside before he whispered into her ear.

"You will have to cure my loneliness again."

He gave her privacy to dress herself and that was when she stuffed her pockets with the loot. She couldn't carry everything, so she decided she would have to visit Aquillius again and take him up on the offer.

* * *

-Strigi


End file.
